bassmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Diemetic
On October 31st, 2015, Canadian Andrew Heffernan started creating Bass House under the name Diemetic. The debut release "Get Down" was quickly picked up by Vacation Records and Diemetic’s debut 3 track EP in 2016 "Natural Sweetener" was also signed to the label. “Natural Sweetener” charted on the Vacation Records top 10 Beatport list for over a year. Throughout 2016 Diemetic performed weekly at multiple venues downtown in St. John's, Newfoundland, where he started building a reputation for playing some of the most unique and underground Bass House sets in the province. The summer of 2016 featured Diemetic at a number of festivals, notably Summer Soulstice where the stage broke during Diemetic's performance due to the high energy set. . In 2017, Diemetic followed these successes into multiple festival appearances across the Maritimes such as Future Forest, Shakedown Bass, and Backwoods Beats playing with names such as Downlink, Truth, Ill Phil, Far Too Loud, and Whipped Cream. Diemetic made global appearances in 2018, playing on the same lineup as DJ Snake and Otto Knows at Peace & Love in Borlänge, Sweden; opening for Sullivan King and Subject 31 in Edmonton; Curiosity Music Festival in British Columbia, and headlining in Anchorage Alaska at the annual Halloween rave, “Nocturnal”. Diemetic also performed in a multi-city tour across the Maritimes stopping in Halifax, Sydney, Moncton, and Fredericton with acts such as Far Too Loud and Pineo & Loeb. In 2019 Diemetic signed to No Tomorrow Recordings. Under No Tomorrow Recordings he released two songs titled “Gameboy” and “Dip Em” featuring fellow Canadian artists Hypesetterz and Eff That. “Gameboy” topped the Beatport Electro House charts at number 1 for over a week, and is currently the number 1 song on the No Tomorrow Recordings discography according to Beatport. “Dip Em” was also highly successful being played at EDC Las Vegas 2019 and at Lost Lands 2019 by Excision. "Dip Em" is currently at number 8 on the No Tomorrow Recordings top 10 on Beatport. In October of 2019 Diemetic followed this success with another release with Rico Act on his song "Bass Face". Bass Face charted in Beatport Electro House for over 2 weeks peaking at number 6, and is currently the 3rd best seller on the No Tomorrow Recordings top 10 chart. In addition to musical releases in 2019, Diemetic again traveled across Canada to perform at festivals in BC, Alberta, and Newfoundland. Early Beginnings Andrew originally got involved with music in high school however it was not until 2015 when he became serious about perusing production as a legitimate career path. In 2015 during Neon Steve's set in the Fractal Forest at Shambhala pushed him to take his passion in music and turn it into a career. Diemetic's First EP "Natural Sweetener" was released shortly after on Bass Kleph/Taisun's label, Vacation Records. The success of this record led Diemetic on a variety of shows across the east coast of Canada including Mestival in New Brunswick! The success of the record and the shows thereafter pushed Diemetic even harder to make his dreams a reality. Recent History Diemetic continued with his success into 2017 and made multiple festival appearances across the Maritimes such as Future Forest, Shakedown Bass, and Backwoods Beats playing with names such as Downlink, Truth, ill Phil, Whipped Cream and Far Too Loud. In 2018 Diemetic made global appearances, opening for Sullivan King in Edmonton, Alberta. Then at Peace & Love playing alongside artists DJ Snake and Otto Knows in Borlänge, Sweden, Curiosity Music Festival in British Columbia, and headlining their first show ever in Anchorage Alaska at Nocturnal! Diemetic also organized a multi-city tour across the Maritimes stopping in Halifax, Sydney, Moncton, and Fredericton with Far Too Loud and Pineo & Loeb. Critical Acclaim Throughout 2018 and the beginning of 2019 Diemetic released a slew of singles that were incredibly well received not just by their audience but also critically by reviewers and bloggers alike. The singles included hits like "Fiesta", "Snake Pit", "Aux Cord", and "Faded" which combined have well over 100,000 streams across various music streaming services! Here's what some of the commentators had to say about their work: Discography Remixes *TheFatRat - The Calling (Diemetic Remix) (Self-Released) 2017 *Benasis X Sunday Service ft. Rico Act - Run It (Diemetic Remix) (Self-Released) 2017 *Dr. Meaker - Wanna Feel Love Ft. Yolanda (Diemetic Remix) (Self-Released) 2017 *Mahalo - Move ft. Cat Lewis (Diemetic Remix) (Self-Released) 2017 *Diemetic - Cash me Outside (Original Mix) (Self-Released) 2017 *Ill.GATES + Stephan Jacobs - Flying (ft Jackie Rain) Diemetic Remix (Self-Released) 2017 *Awal - King Porus (Diemetic Remix) (Self-Released) 2017 *Mazk - Lit (Diemetic Remix) (Self-Released) 2019 Singles *Diemetic - Let's Jet (Original Mix) (Self-Released) 2017 *Diemetic x Rico Act - Fiesta (Self-Released) 2018 *Diemetic - Snake Pit (Self-Released) 2018 *Diemetic - Aux Cord (Self-Released) 2018 *Diemetic - Do it Again (Feeling Sounds / FEEL HYPE) 2018 *Diemetic x Khris O'Neil - Faded (feat. Jyay) (Self-Released) 2019 EPs *Natural Sweetner EP (Vacation Records) 2016 *Diemetic x Hypesetterz - Gameboy (No Tomorrow Recordings) 2019 *Diemetic x Eff That - Dip Em (No Tomorrow Recordings) 2019 *Diemetic - Bass Face ft Rico Act (No Tomorrow Recordings) 2019 *Diemetic - Word Has It (No Tomorrow Recordings) 2019 Mixes *2018 End of Summer mix 2018 *Diemetic live at Curiosity Music Festival 2019